User talk:ToaBionicle
Archive 1 and Archive 2 Ragnarok Toa, Hey! You're back! I'm not sure if this is permanent or not, but it's good to have you back on the wiki, at least for a short time. I was actually considering inviting you to the role play, but I wasn't totally sure. Anyway, it's good to have you aboard. --Fegaxeyl 06:56, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Writing a fanfic Heya, is it a good idea to write the fanfic on something like Word, then just copy and paste. And also do they have a set length?? Slickeen 19:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Making New Pages Hello. Are there guidelines here for making new articles? Can you let me know? Thanks. 23:05, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Not all of the ownership templates are listed at RSFFW:Ownership. Can you unprotect it for a while so I can add the rest? When I'm done I'll tell you so you can reprotect it. Ugozima 12:06, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Haha thanks. Ugozima 16:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC) how do you create new items?--Archery canoe 00:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Are back permanently? That'd be 3 back, now. ugoz a. . 00:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sorry if it's a bit late, but I never realized, so here it is, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!. How old are you now? Had a nice day? . 17:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC) My birthday is on November 28th. There never was an age limit for RS years ago - I have been playing when I was in year 6. I rejoined the game a month ago, and only to paid for a month - I wanted to catch up on the years I missed and other stuff that I wanted to do. I might do it again later this year, I'm restarting to like it again. I'm not surprised Mr. G, Feg and the rest aren't on regularly - it's still the summer holidays, and I've been finding it hard to come on daily. This wiki, for me is an escapism - it's my last year of school, which is going to be the most difficult. I only have a week left to finish a GCSE Geography report and a hell load of Art stuff. . 19:02, 27 August 2009 (UTC) "There is a theory which states that if ever anyone discovers exactly what the Universe is for and why it is here, it will instantly disappear and be replaced by something even more bizarre and inexplicable. There is another theory which states that this has already happened. " This is a quote from Adam Douglas, not Andrew :P Hey, One interesting fact.... Did you know that you welcomed me both to this wiki and to the runescape one? Vandalism An unregistered contributer has vandalised a page. His/her user page is here. He has vandalised http://runescapefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Bosses. I have fixed the vandalism, so check the page history if you want to see his offence. I'll leave this to you, as you are the only active admin I know. Coroxn 15:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I also have another vandal (If you are not the person I should be telling this to, please tell me). His/her name is 208.126.46.30 and he/she has vandalized the Zaros Cult page by changing the title "Eblis" to "gay bird". Please do whatever you see fit. Hey Are you ever active? Howiter1 03:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Droppin' in Hey Toa! It's Feg. I don't have a real reason for posting; mostly just to say hi, after the two or three years since the fall of the Golden Age of this wiki. Just thought I'd say hello; it's nice to see at least you are fairly active on this wiki. I just had the urge to check up on this wiki after a blog post over on the Alternate History wiki (where I'm most active - check us out!) over its perceived 'decay'. I thought I was the last active editor here from the old bunch - turns out you are too! If only the glory days came back... Hope you're doing good. Fegaxeyl 07:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Toa! Wow! Your back!!! ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 02:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Litterly a new age, we are now in the year 170. :P ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 17:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply to you're message. Maybe you are right, I do go a little to far with that power... and maybe I should tone it down a bit. Also, their earlier works are not deleted by my behaviour... I'd never do that to them. They are my best bros. But okay, I will try. Also, I'm planning to stay, but just inactive a bit since I got more work on my hands. ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 02:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi thanks for the comments on the picture I made of Zantroz Nabz010 19:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm doomed. You came back... now I'm in trouble... I'm a terrible Admin and Buero... why Chia had to make me one... ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 03:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Smith, you made me feel better *hugs*. But anyways, back to wiki business. I need some help with The Outcast quest. I want to make it like, a large community project. In addition, there was a community project called New Venture. Perhaps you'd like to help out? ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 21:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hyper only came back briefly. User:Hyper86 is proof that he is kinda back. He undid his profile. As for Berus, he has real life affairs to attend. He has a life. Same for Coroxn. User:Superscientist appears to have a life too. See how the Eastern Realms haven't moved that much? ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 21:47, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, take a look at Coroxn's stories. Perhaps, we can show works of people like The evil dude or Emosworld. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 21:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't do much here. I just walk around. lol User_talk:Ericard 22:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Toa! Big thanks for the welcome back, I couldn't resist having a go at writing again. All them ideas for stories never stopped ticking away at the back of my mind, all the Gielinor stuff, and I'm in creative mode right now. Funnily enough I was reading part of Island yesterday from your SpoilerBlog, and spent a while looking to see where everyone had finished off their material and if anyone still popped back on. And same about schoolwork, though I do have free time when the homework isn't too heavy. Will be on here a lot over Christmas 'cause I'll have some spare days. Missed doing the writing a lot, and we all made some fantastic stuff back in '08 and '09. Glad to hear from you, was sad to see how many people had moved on. Hope you're all well! * Mister Garrison 21:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC)